Sryth Wiki:Recruitment
This is a page to post notices asking for wiki help, like the Sryth Wiki Requests forum thread. Anyone can request help. Notices will be removed after a month if they are not renewed by the user who posted them (sign them, please). If you want to help more, you can check Projects and join one of them (or just help a little bit) Forum Tracker We need at least a user in charge of monitoring the forum and translating new discoveries here. Since the forum is much more active, many things are discovered there (like the recent change in encumbrance of undroppables). * The Forum Tracker should be a user current with game development (except perhaps PG VI) and ideally one of the users who keep the whole forum read. * His/her duties would be to either directly modify the wiki to add the new discoveries or notifying it to one of the wiki editors, either on talk page, forum PM, or Sryth Wiki requests thread. Please report for duty here or to Psychoadept (talk). I'll add this to my to do list as well since I'm very forum active and nearly current on content (staying back a quest or two for wiki testing actually, else I'd be current). --Old School 16:44, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Old School is currently absent and help is still needed. Psychoadept (talk) 20:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Page Starter We would also need another Starter of new things. * The Starter of new things can be any player, but ideally one current with game development. * His/her duties would be: #Whenever there is a new quest added to the game, the Starter will create a new Quest page (using the tools from the main page). The new page only has to have the (with reasonable default sections, no Difficulty needed), and has to be marked with either or so other editors can arrive later and work on it. # Whenever something new is added to an old location (for example, after recent new tent at the Battlegrounds), or some forum member discovers a nice trick that is still not on the wiki, the Starter will either start a new page or mark an appropriate section/page/etc (Zumryn's, in this example) with a tag, giving either a rough sketch of what happened or a link to the forum thread. In this, the Starter role overlaps with the Forum Tracker role If the Starter wants not only to mark a section as needed, but also to add full details, of course (s)he will be welcome to do so, but the post responsibilities will end at "marking the spot" so any player, even if not fully accustomed to the wiki, should be able to fit. Senior editors will complete the quest, section, etc sooner or later. Please report for duty here or to Psychoadept (talk). I'll add this to my profile page's to do list and try to help keep things current. --Old School 16:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Old School is currently absent and help is still needed. Psychoadept (talk) 20:07, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Page reviewer A possible boring role, but also one that can be done by anybody. The duty of the Page Reviewer would be to read the wiki, and ensure the information is adequate, objective, correct and complete. (S)he can then notify senior members of problems detected or simply correct them him or herself. All wiki members are encouraged to take some time to "patrol" and assume this role from time to time. You don't need to enroll anywhere, just start ! : You can also, of course, monitor the , like I try to do (saved quests I've not played yet), and check that all changes are correct/complete. Scarbrowtalk 16:51, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Posts already covered * Our Maintainer of the Game Updates page is Old School. You can also find him by Oldschool in the forum, where he's also a Moderator. You can help him keeping the current Game Updates 2012 page updated with news appearing both in the forum thread and the official game news. Category:HelpCategory:Community